The present disclosure relates to mud rings, and particularly to hinged mud ring assemblies.
Electrical devices (e.g., electrical outlets, switches, and others) are typically installed in a wall or ceiling. A gang or junction box is typically secured to a stud or support beam inside the wall or ceiling. The electrical device is then secured in the box in electrical communication with one or more electrical conductors so that the electrical device extends or protrudes from the wall or ceiling. In this manner, any exposed portion of the electrical conductor and its connection to the electrical device is shielded within the box. Plaster rings, extension rings, and extenders, commonly known as mud rings, are typically attached to the box prior to the installation of sheet rock, wall board, or other covering surface material.